


Hunted

by Summerwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Other, This Is STUPID, i don't know what to tag, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Peter was screwed.It didn't take a genius to figure it out.





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was on holiday over Easter and i have no idea why but I wrote this.
> 
> ! hope you enjoy. Also this is complete crack, honestly it's just a massive mess but oh well, i wrote it so i will post it!

Peter was screwed.

It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

If they caught him he was done for, he might as well be dead.

His heart hammered in his chest as he ran. His throat was drier than a desert and his feet ached from where they pounded against the floor.

He couldn't stop.

He rushed through the trees. No lights. No people. He was safe. He stopped a moment and listened. No movement. He crouched behind a tree.

Darkness was his shield and he knew that they couldn't see him where he had stopped to catch his breath.

The sky above him was dark, the moon and stars the only lighting. He stared up, allowing the clear sky to calm his fear. Even after all this time, being alone in the darkness unnerved him. He ran his hands over the grass below him. It was slightly wet, slightly damp. He needed to make sure he didn't fall. If he did….. it would all be over.

Peter peeked out from behind a tree. 

Nothing.

No movement. No lights. No sounds of footsteps.

He was safe.

For now.

Breathe in.

Where had he last seen the others?

Breathe out.

Where where his pursuers?

Breathe in.

A light. Far away but fast approaching.

Breathe out.

Peter was on his feet.

Breathe in. 

He was tense. He was ready.

Breathe out.

He wasn't moving. Running would bring their attention to him. If he could just blend in until they passed he would be safer. Even with spider powers they could catch him with ease.

Breathe in.

His pursuer had seen him. He was sure. Their light was pointed right at him and they had stopped their patrol of the area.

Breathe out.

He was a deer in the headlights. He stared at his persuer. They stared back at him. Both were waiting for the other to react.

Breathe in

He ran.

His pursuer reacted a second later. Breaking into a sprint they were after him. He could see the light bouncing up and down as they ran.

His only hope was to escape into the shadows.

He twisted round one tree then the next. Run. Turn. Run. Turn. Double back. Left. Right. Left. Left. Onwards. Repeat.

His legs ached and his lungs burned but he couldn't stop or they would catch him. And then it would all be over.

He could hear their footsteps, they were getting closer. He couldn't be sure who it was, it was too dark to clearly see their face.

Another shadow bust from some bushes in front of him.

“Sorry” they gasped as they ran past “I brought my own cop!”

Peter gasped out a laugh “Don't worry!” He assured them “I already have one!”

With those words said, they carried on. Crossing each others paths and running on. Their respected lights filling their paths as they twisted through the trees. Peter was unlikely to see anyone else until it was over.

He stopped. His light was gone.

He strained his ears. No footsteps. Had he out ran them?

He snuck forwards, peering round trees.

No one.

He collapsed into the ground, sucking in clean air and trying to cool his burning lungs.

This was much scarier than it needed to be.

He thought back to the morning. It had been a normal day. He had had school, it had been a pretty good day actually. Flash had left him alone and Ned, MJ and Peter had hung out at break and lunch. He had done well in all his lessons and had been in a really good mood.

And then he went to spend the evening with Tony Stark.

He did it every week. Spent Friday evening and Saturday morning with Tony, doing Spiderman related stuff or just spending time in the lab doing science.

Anyway. Today he had been training with the Avengers, when Clint suggested a simple training exercise. And like the fools they were everyone agreed.

Hindsight really was a beautiful thing.

Because sometime between then and now, something went wrong. Very wrong.

The result?

Peter was hiding behind a tree, being chased through a dark forest by half the team. While the other half hid around the forest as well, desperately trying not to get found. Because if they did, they were screwed.

Fuck Clint and his ideas.

Suddenly, Peter heard something.

A noise. A commotion.

Peter peeked around his tree.

He saw Natasha, her light trained on the fleeing figure of Clint as he sprinted through the trees.

Peter tried to muffle his giggles at Clit’s face as he too turned and ran. He couldn't afford anyone catching him.

A light flashed past him and he help his breath.

Could they see him? Had he been caught again? He had only just stopped running, he couldn't escape again.

He crouched down, tried to blend in with the undergrowth.

The light moved on.

How long had he been running for? Had all the others been caught? Was he the only on left? Where were all the lights? What was everyone else doing?

Wasn't this meant to be fun?

Seriously. Wasn't this meant to be a fun children's game? What genius looked at Cops and Robbers, an already pretty creepy game of being chased, and thought 'how can I make this better? I know! Play it in darkness!’ Because being all alone in the middle of the night while being hunted is everyone's dream!

Time passed. It was impossible to tell how much, he didn't have a watch on and in the darkness time moved slowly. Peter found himself longing to see the others. Even a cop would do. Standing, alone, in the darkness was getting to him and making him jittery. He needed to see someone, even if just to prove to himself that he wasn't alone.

Taking one last look at the clear sky, he creeped forwards. He ran from tree to tree getting slower and slower as he neared the cop's base.

He was just close enough to see the other robbers who were stuck in 'prison’ when whoever was guarding turned round and their light focused on Peter.

He sighed slightly before turning round and fleeing in the opposite direction. No point being caught if he didn't need to be.

He heard a voice call from behind “please give up, I really don't want to have to chase you.”

Peter couldn't help but smile. Tony. He was being chased by Tony.

Peter laughed as Tony chased behind him, Tony's light trained on his back and Peter tried to duck, weave and twist his way out of view.

He could hear Tony's footsteps pounding behind him but his breathing was getting deeper, he was tiring.

Peter was almost safe when he hear a noise behind him. The iron man suit?! He turned around in shock and sure enough, there was Tony. Suited up and gaining on Peter every second. 

“Alright, alright I give up!” He yelled as Tony approached.

“Good call kid” Tony laughed “best not to evade the law.”

Peter joined in his laughing and quickly replied “Actually, if this game has taught me anything, it's that I don't want to be a robber,” he paused a moment “actually I just don't want to be chased through some woods at night.”

Tony nodded in agreement, before slot starting to walk back to base, “come on kid, your the last one. Sooner we get you back, sooner we can call it a night and go inside”

Hearing this Peter picked up his pace “Good, I can't wait to get out these woods!” he said with a smile. 

The woods really were creepy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Please leave kudos/comments!!
> 
> Have a great day/night!!
> 
> (Also if anyone is wondering, here is why i wrote this story. Over Easter i went on my traditional family holiday with all my family and we were on a campsite and, like we often do, when it got dark we decided to play cops and robbers. While we were playing i was thinking about how creepy it was, because it's a creepy game anyway and we were playing it in pitch black with no one around, so i wrote this because i could.)


End file.
